


Rise and Shine, Sweet Love Of Mine

by sweeneybearsam



Series: Married Dorks [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Married Dorks, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 11:20:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2267802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweeneybearsam/pseuds/sweeneybearsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard learned a long time ago the best way to wake up his grouchy hubby was with with kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine, Sweet Love Of Mine

Something about Matthew always seemed to bring out a side of Richard he didn’t quite understand.

They spent a lot of time fighting early on in their relationship, but now that they had settled down and adjusted, it was less common for fights and more common for them to be weird. One of the things he’d learned early on was that Matthew was in no way, shape, or form a morning person. He was the kind of guy who would rather sleep until dragged forcibly from bed, then just sleep on the floor.

Lucky for Richard, he was a morning person, and most times far more patient than most people would be when finding ways to wake up a grouchy spouse. It had taken a few attempts to figure out that what worked best was to do it slowly, and with lots of reasons to not be a grouch. His favorite way? Crawling on top of the sleeping man and kissing him awake.

That just so happened to be the plan this morning. Richard had taken on the task of waking Matt up each morning for work, normally after making sure there was coffee and food waiting for him downstairs. Rich had gotten up early to make pancakes and coffee, then headed back up to their room, watching the sleeping man with a small smile. Matt always looked so peaceful when he slept, face relaxed and chest moving slowly with his deep breaths. It was almost sad to have to wake him up.

After a long minute, he moved to crawl onto their bed and settle himself against his husband’s hips. Matt let out a soft huff, not stirring as he settled back a bit more. Rich grinned, leaning over to kiss the scar on the man’s flat belly, pressing several to the length of it, then working his way up, hands gentle as they stroked over bare skin on Matt’s sides.

As Rich moved higher, he held himself up and kissed along his husband’s sternum, making a trail up to his collarbone and pausing. Matt shifted a bit, lips twitching in his sleep, mildly annoyed noise escaping as he settled down yet again.

Finally, Rich was at Matt’s neck, kissing softly and nuzzling at a hickie from a few days earlier. His hands moved to brace himself on the bed on either side of Matt’s head, lowering himself to kiss Matt’s lips and bringing one hand back and stroking the side of his face, smiling as a bleary green eye opened and blinked at Rich. A few more kisses were pressed to sleepy lips before he pulled back enough to speak, voice quiet.

“Time to wake up, sweetheart. Coffee and breakfast are in the kitchen. Rise and shine, sweet love of mine.”

Matt closed his eye again, prompting Richard to attack his face with feather light kisses, dusting his face and then grabbing it to pull him into a deeper kiss, one that clearly roused him from the remnants of slumber as both eyes popped open and he smiled into it, hands mirroring Richard’s and curling around his neck. Matt shifted a bit under him, then broke away to whisper softly, sleepy grin letting Rich know he’d won.

“Morning, Ricky.”


End file.
